Room Service
by Sakurafeather
Summary: Konoha Suites' policy is: Guest’s satisfaction during their stay and if not, they may stay an extra night for no charge. When Naruto is punished for filling the hot tubs with ramen, dressing as a maid while on duty is the least of his worries. PWP YAOI


**AN:** If anyone has listened to "Hotel Room Service" by Pitbull you can take a wild guess why this idea even came into being. I'm not a particular fan of Pitbull but that song is so lol-ish and well me being me, I thought of something perverted (as if the song isn't perverted enough).

-This was painful to write – not kidding. I would find myself blushing and stopped writing to pick it up later.

**Warning:** NC-17, OC, Smut, Yaoi, Lemon, Toys, CRACK!, Not Beta-ed, PWP

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would have more than 2 dollars in my wallet. Life's cruel T_T

**Room Service**

Konoha Suites attracted many tourists and business men without disappointing their guests. Their policy ensured their guest's satisfaction during their stay and if not, they may stay an extra night for no charge. Unfortunately, not anyone could enjoy the splendors of the five-star hotel since mostly only wealthy clients were able to afford the shocking prices of the hotel rooms. All of its employees were professionals at their job as the owner, Tsunade, saw to it that all her staff satisfied the customer's need. Well, most of her staff that is.

Uzumaki Naruto was her worst employee. He already pissed off five clients due to a few "harmless" pranks thus earning a few beatings from his godmother who owned the hotel. As punishment for his latest prank for filling the hot tubs with ramen noodles and causing some expensive damage to them in addition to the clients now displeased they had no hot tubs to enjoy, Naruto got the worst punishment of all.

"Wow, if I wasn't your best friend and knew you were a guy, I'd tap that," said Inuzuka Kiba who was Naruto's supposed best friend and fellow employee. A low threatening growl filled the employee's locker room with Kiba holding back his laugh.

"Kiba, this isn't fucking funny!" Naruto yelled his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. It was bad enough having to clean more rooms than he could in a day, but using the girl's maid uniform as punishment really did bite the cake. Tsunade knew Naruto would rather go a week without ramen than dress in the pink maid outfit with fox ears sticking out from his golden hair, a black collar with a round bell in the middle, and a hot pink ribbon wrapped around his ankle that also contained bells that jingled when he even moved the slightest bit. This was beyond humiliating! Not only that but the entire outfit was frilly and pink! Pink and frill don't mix well for Naruto!

"Aw, maybe you should think twice about filling the hot tubs with ramen. Were you waiting for them to steam and then jump to eat? That's funny but this…really makes me question if you have a Johnson," Kiba snickered earning a deadly glare from Naruto.

"I'll show you a man," Naruto said cracking his knuckles dangerously while flashing Kiba an evil smile. The grin on Kiba's face disappeared immediately knowing his friend was pissed to the point he considered to beat the shit out of him. Kiba raised his hands in defeat but the blond grabbed him by the collar. "If you laugh one more time, I swear to all that is holy Kiba, I will not hold back!" Kiba nodded furiously letting out a sigh of relief when Naruto let go of him.

"Ok, I'm done laughing. So what sector did you get again?" Kiba asked changing the subject but still couldn't keep his eyes off his best friend. Naruto was handsome, yes, but in that maid outfit Tsunade literally changed him into, Kiba was looking at a sexy young woman.

"The one with Master Suite…Baa-chan really wasn't kidding when she said she'll make my life hell if I dared pull one more prank." Naruto sighed heavily taking his silver cart loaded with all sorts of things he needed to carry food and drinks. Kiba whistled shaking his head in disbelief. The Master Suite sector was no easy feat for even the toughest of their crew.

"I should remind you next time that ramen and hot tubs don't mix bro," Kiba said sympathetically no longer feeling the need to tease his friend. Well, the feeling was there but he knew it was best to laugh when the blond was gone or face that tan fist. Naruto's punches weren't to be taken lightly.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto heard his pager ring he looked down taking the message as his cue to start a horrible day serving rich bastards that were probably going to sexually harass him. Kiba shrugged in pity waiting for his own page from room service. "Today is going to be hell," Naruto muttered rolling away his cart ready to tend his clients.

* * *

Every step he took, a jingle of bells taunted him; men's heads turned abruptly and whistled or flirted with Naruto as he made his way to his rounds. Naruto almost punched a guest already when he boarded the elevator with his silver cart; a man began to harass him. Uzumaki Naruto was no one's bitch. Naruto wasted no time exiting the elevator with his cart full of food the guests in the Master Suite ordered. He had gone through hell and as he walked down the empty hall he was more than relieved. Naruto, as a normal citizen, would be astounded by the sheer beauty and elegancy of the Master Suite hall and he was as it was rare for him but the shock wore off in seconds.

'Rich bastards,' Naruto thought pushing his cart along the plush carpet that provided some slight comfort to his feet that were aching from the white heels he wore. The jingles were driving him insane as each step he took, the sound echoed in the ghostly hallway. This was injustice! Making male employee wear girl apparel was appalling! Naruto arrived at the Master Suite that was isolated from the rest of the rooms on the floor. Whoever lodged in there had some serious big bucks because the Master Suite was no room any common person could afford.

Naruto took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door. 'Calm down! Deliver the food, get the money, then run back to the locker room and get the hell out of this accursed maid outfit!' Naruto gave himself a pep talk knocking on the door again when he received no response. He hated when guests called for room service and failed to answer the door or left without a notice. Naruto groaned taking out his master key card that opened any room in the hotel. He entered the room seeing as there was no "Please Do not Disturb" sign hanging on the doorknob.

Quietly he pushed his cart inside half relieved that no one appeared to be there but astounded to find the place completely trashed. He was fine finding condoms, lube, underwear, and other personal items in the Master suite but to have the place dismantled to the point you think there has been a robbery or someone is inside a closet tied up waiting for help, then there's something terribly wrong. Naruto pulled at his fox ears in frustration wondering whether to get Tsunade up here or look around and leave the food here then depart without a word. To be honest, he wasn't going to pick up shit whoever was staying in this suite made just because he was responsible for room service and for cleaning up the place. "What the fuck?" Naruto stepped on a used condom shivering in disgust. Leave the food and go!

Great plan, Naruto thought taking the food that was worth more than his maid outfit and moving around the suite that was more of a condo than a suite. The kitchen was…normal. Naruto grimaced finding the kitchen spotless. He set the food down on the glass table. Money…well whatever he can get that later as a bonus on his paycheck. Naruto was ready to bolt out of this place when he heard a door open and close. He wasn't alone! Shit!

"I had no idea you were into cosplay, dobe," said a familiar voice. Naruto cringed recognizing the voice and wished to disappear. The bastard wasn't going to let him forget about this. He was going to humiliate him for the rest of his life for this.

"I'm not," Naruto growled turning to face Uchiha Sasuke who unfortunately was his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" Exactly how did Sasuke know Naruto had taken up this job while he was away on a business trip? Sasuke smirked loosening his tie.

"Business meeting and they offered me the suite with no charge. Besides when I heard you took up Tsunade's offer for a job, I couldn't resist coming down to visit," Sasuke said his eyes dark with lust. Naruto crossed his arms not at all pleased.

"You could wait for me at home," Naruto countered feeling a bit intimidated when Sasuke began to tower over him. Damn the Uchiha and his one inch advantage. "Patience is virtue, teme."

"We both know neither of us retains enough patience to wait." Sasuke snorted continuing his advances towards Naruto. Naruto was ready to push his tyrannical boyfriend away in case the Uchiha got any more lewd ideas. Better safe than sorry later.

"Fuck patience! Why the heck is the Master Suite trashed? And why are there condoms on the floor!?" Outraged Sasuke dared to even think of molesting him during work or cheating on him, Naruto was ready to give Sasuke a black eye he'd remember for the rest of his life. If it was possible, Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Oh…well I got lonely," Sasuke said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. Incredible. There was no other word for it. He thought Sasuke had some decency to wait until they got home and he was done with his business meeting but no his lover couldn't control his libido. Clearly Naruto thought terribly wrong. He gave Sasuke an incredulous look.

"Ugh, you're pervert. Clean up because I'm sure as hell not cleaning any of your mess." Naruto walked past him declaring his repugnance of even spending the rest of the evening with Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke had other plans for him as he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him closely against his chest.

"Hn. Take responsibility of what _you _caused me to do dobe." Sasuke's warm breath brushed against the ear shell of the blond. Naruto felt shivers crawl down his spine. Damn the teme for having a seducing voice.

"What _I _caused? I wasn't even here!" Naruto protested trying to escape the firm grasp Sasuke had on his waist.

"The outfit is enough though I did ask Tsunade-san to arrange the skirt to be a shorter," Sasuke said studying Naruto in the maid outfit and smirked.

"YOU! You fucking suggested this as punishment?! Let me go bastard!" Angry is a sugar coated word for how Naruto felt right now. Pissed off was a better description and Sasuke scooping him up bridal style made matters worse. "Put me down!"

"Relax moron, I have a surprise for you," Sasuke said taking them back to the trashed living room that was shared with the bedroom. Naruto threw random kicks hoping one could at least hurt the Uchiha enough to escape. Screw the surprise. Sasuke dumped him onto the black leather sofa. Naruto pursed his lips together shooting the raven a death glare because knowing Sasuke, surprises were never a good thing. Sasuke reached for his messenger bag that lay a few feet away from the couch and withdrew an object that made Naruto's almost bulge out of his eye sockets.

"Oh my god. You wouldn't dare…" Naruto eyed the pink vibrator Sasuke had retrieved from his bag. His boyfriend eyed him hungrily watching an apparent blush formulate on whiskered cheeks. Damn Sasuke for knowing how to turn him on.

"No? But I made sure it was big just for you," Sasuke said against the nape of his neck. Just at those words, heat traveled instantly to Naruto's groin. Sapphire eyes studied the vibrator that probably matched Sasuke's size and thinking how it would feel inside him, Naruto shivered in embarrassment.

"Later…I have work." Naruto hadn't meant to complain but seriously doing it in the Master Suite wasn't much of a good idea knowing Sasuke would most likely keep him up all night. Sasuke smirked.

"So? I have an interesting way for you to clean this mess." Sasuke's placed a chaste kiss on plump luscious lips. The bastard was playing with him! Tan hands grabbed Sasuke by his tie and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss.

"Hurry the fuck up and do what you will." Licking his lips, Sasuke began caress Naruto here and there. He didn't want to take off the maid outfit from his lover since he wanted to pound into him while bells jingled and Naruto writhed in ecstasy wearing the outfit. However, he was presented with the opportunity to undo some of the lacings on the chest area hiding those delectable pink nipples.

Sasuke dipped his head forward latching onto a nipple provided with a wanton moan. He tweaked the other with his free hand producing more moans from Naruto. He enjoyed the texture of Naruto's nipples on his mouth and hand also the time frame they took to be fully erect. Sasuke ran his down Naruto's dress pulling the hem up and revealing slim thighs and to his utter delight the boy was wearing lacy women's undergarment. "You went all out huh Naruto?" A sharp glare directed in his direction but he ignored it seeing as Naruto's arousal stood up proudly.

"Shut up," Naruto muttered half-heartedly pouting when Sasuke ran his fingers teasingly on the line of his underwear. Sasuke slowly slipped the underwear off his lover earning a delectable sight. Cheeks were flushed, the ruffled dress revealing his erection, sapphire eyes gleaming with lust, and quivering pink entrance nearly set Sasuke off.

Sasuke licked his lips gathering all in his will power to keep from raping Naruto then and there. Rape wouldn't be the appropriate term since Naruto enjoyed having his hard member pounding him into oblivion. Sasuke parted Naruto's legs throwing one shoulder over his shoulder for more support and traced the anticipating entrance with his finger. "Ngn!" Naruto moaned his body reacting on instinct to Sasuke's touch.

"Dobe you're really enjoying this." Sasuke chuckled as his hand taking a hold of Naruto's manhood and teasing the slit with his thumb. Pre-cum leaked from the hard cock drawing Sasuke in for a taste. Velvet lips teasingly licked the head causing the blond to whimper and bite on his lower lip.

"S'uke!" Naruto screamed when a sinful tongue licked the underside of his erection. His body was tingling all over and sensitive to every sensation. The raven engulfed the weeping member and heard a gasp escape from the man under him. He worked in a manner that was obvious torture for Naruto who wanted nothing more than the heat to spread like wildfire over his body. Sasuke denied him of rising passion by teasing him as he slowly sucked his cock with mocking onyx eyes. "F-Fucking…ah…bastard!" Naruto said through clenched teeth. Suddenly he felt a finger brush against his private hole and arched forward when the coated with his own pre-cum slipped inside.

"Ah!" Naruto dug his nails into the leather couch leaving imprints in his wake. Walls clenched around Sasuke's finger that slid further in searching for the spot that would make Naruto scream until he was hoarse. He slipped a second digit inside while keeping his mouth sucking the hot appendage. "Sasuke!" Oh he found it already in a mere few seconds. Naruto pressed down onto Sasuke's fingers wanting to continue clouding his vision with white searing pleasure. A third finger drove him short of the edge and his breath became erratic.

Sasuke took one last lick of Naruto's cock and heard a whine when he removed his fingers. "Not yet. You still have to clean," Sasuke said kissing Naruto's thigh.

"Dammit bastard!" Naruto groaned the mere idea of picking up the mess less appealing when he could be having sex with his boyfriend. Sasuke grabbed a bottle of lube that lay scattered on the floor and slicked the pink vibrator up grabbing Naruto's attention. "You-ah!" Sasuke slammed the vibrator into his ass in one go hitting that sweet spot that sent him crying for more. Fortunately Sasuke hadn't turned on the device or then Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. "That fucking hurt you teme!" Sasuke rolled his eyes slipping his hand into the pocket of his pants extracting what appeared to be a remote control.

"Shut up and take it up the ass, dobe," Sasuke said his smirk widening when he pressed a green button to activate the vibrator inside Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto whimpered as the vibrator sent waves of pleasure all over his body. It was right against his prostate much to his delight. Sasuke pulled him up leading for a sharp inhale of breath to follow when the vibrator dug further into him. "Mmm…"

"Don't you dare cum dobe," Sasuke hissed.

"Fucking asshole!" Naruto growled his need for release driving him insane.

"On the contrary I'll be doing that to you soon." Naruto shivered against the older man when he was set gently on the ground to stand upright while the vibrator caressed his sweet spot. Sasuke sat back on the couch his legs spread slightly and with an expecting look.

Naruto could feel his body ignite further knowing Sasuke was watching him intently. Those onyx eyes were raping him mentally and he whimpered as he bent down collecting the mess to reveal his butt to Sasuke. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke licking his lips beckoning him to continue. 'Oh gods,' Naruto thought. The vibrator was slipping but slipped back inside when he stood again wondering were to discard the mess. He glanced at a laundry basket placed on the corner of the room almost mocking him. Naruto inhaled deeply before finally walking or wobbling towards the basket with moans escaping from his mouth. It really wasn't much of a chaotic mess which merely consisted of Sasuke's clothes and…**his** own (what the hell!?) oh and some ripped condoms. Sasuke truly was shameless.

Sasuke's hard on no longer wished to be contained as his pants grew tighter whenever Naruto bent down revealing his wet puckered hole that clenched and unclenched on the vibrator. He had to find some form of release or he wouldn't last to pound Naruto into oblivion. Sasuke slipped his pale hand fumbled with the zipper of his pants then grasped his erection to expose it to the cool air. "Come here Naruto." The blond flushed with lust dropped the bundle he was carrying and took no moments to hesitate at Sasuke's request. Naruto eyed Sasuke's proud sprung cock glistening with pre-cum hungrily. Naruto kneeled down the member only an inch away from his mouth.

"Suck," Sasuke commanded breathlessly. Naruto disliked being controlled by the high-almighty Uchiha but his state of arousal blinded his conscience. Soft lips kissed the tip teasingly bringing a growl from the other male. The pink tongue worked on the head his twinkling blue eyes looking up towards his lover. He swallowed Sasuke whole moving his head up and down continuously sending waves of pleasure to his lover. Sasuke's grip on his hair tightened serving as the only indication the raven was enjoying this. Just sucking off Sasuke was burning his body up further and the vibrator against his prostate wasn't helping either.

Naruto involuntarily pushed back in hopes the vibrator would move deeper into his cavern as he distracted Sasuke. The raven soon had control over his speed as he pushed his head down and up almost fucking his mouth but not quite. Sasuke let out a low growl as he released into Naruto's mouth. The sheer impact of surprise and taste of Sasuke sent Naruto to his own climax his scream muffled by Sasuke's member still in his mouth. He drank as much as he could until he gasped for air and his body trembled from his orgasm with the vibrator still inside him. "Didn't I say not to come?" Sasuke said his voice hoarse but still full of lust.

The boy only whimpered in reply knowing Sasuke was far from satisfied. "Mm..Sasuke…take it out…" Naruto panted. The older man smirked amused to see his boyfriend a mess on the floor.

"Oh I will," Sasuke assured him. He gently picked Naruto up from the ground carrying him to the queen bed dumping his body none too carefully. "On your hands and knees." Naruto complied shivering as he spread his cheeks apart offering Sasuke a wonderful view of his wet hole. Sasuke reached for the vibrator then to slowly move it in and out of Naruto.

"F-Fuck Sasuke!" His body was still sensitive from the orgasm racking his body. The strength on his arms failed as his face met the soft material of the bed while Sasuke teased him with the vibrator. What seemed like hours of endless torture was merely minutes until Sasuke finally stopped using the vibrator and tossing it aside.

"Naruto," he whispered into the blond's ear seductively. "Are you ready?" Even when he stated such a question, Naruto wasn't given a chance to reply or ask Sasuke to wait as the man impaled himself in one single powerful thrust.

"Ah!" Naruto's hands tightened their grip on the silk sheets the sharp pain mixed with the overwhelming feeling of being full leaving him gasping for breath.

"God, you're so tight Naruto," Sasuke breathed against the exposed skin of his back. A groan only served as Naruto's futile attempts to make a smartass remark. The clenching around his member sucking him in deeper was driving Sasuke over the edge and his lover dressed as a maid wasn't helping matters. He unsheathed himself from the warm haven earning a whine from Naruto only to push back inside sending the maid to scream.

"W-What the…h-hell bastard!" In one single thrust Sasuke had located his prostate but Naruto got the feeling the asshole was still teasing him. "Stop it and fuck me right!" If there was one thing Sasuke loved about a lust crazed Naruto was his impatience to get to the main event.

"Hn. If you say so Usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked slipping his hand under the frilly skirt to grasp slender thighs. He began to thrust hard and deep into Naruto but kept a torturous pace. Underneath him Naruto was a hot writhing mess as he pounded him into the mattress. "How do you like being fucked at work? It's a big turn on for you isn't it Naruto?" Oh, great, Sasuke had begun to use that sinful mouth of his to articulate dirty tantalizes. Naruto moaned trying to grasp Sasuke's hand as a form of comfort from the suffocating pleasure. The pale hand slapped his away harshly. "You like taking my cock up your ass on sheets someone else will sleep on." A shudder rippled through Naruto wanting to deny such accusations (not that they were complete lies to begin with).

"Hngn! Fuck, Sasuke! Faster!" Naruto growled and who was his lover to deny such elicit pleads? Sasuke thrust in harder and faster sending Naruto into a frenzy with some of his drool wetting the sheets. He couldn't think – all he knew of was the feeling of Sasuke's hard on hitting his prostate dead on. Nothing else mattered. He could feel Sasuke's hot breath against his ear – his pants the only indication he was just as aroused as Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out of him earning a sharp hiss of discomfort. Before one word of complaint escape Naruto, Sasuke turned him around and straddled him on his hips. "Mmm..Sasuke let me ride you," Naruto begged grinding against Sasuke's cock. The Uchiha smirked.

"That's right Naruto, ride me you slut." Naruto lined his slick entrance with Sasuke's penis and slid right in striking home base.

"Ah!" He didn't want to move yet but Sasuke began to lift his thighs.

"You know Usuratonkachi, I don't care much about the dress. Seeing you beautify the dress is another story," Sasuke said forcing Naruto back down on his member.

"Ah-ha…Sasu..ke..I-I don't care as long as you like it," admitted Naruto blushing slightly as he chuckled breathlessly against his lover's shoulder. Whether it was how Naruto said this or how he looked – sweat sticking his blond tresses to his forehead, the pink dress framing his slender figure, those lustful blue eyes, swollen red lips, blushing whiskered cheeks, and pre-cum dripping onto his stomach and dress – Sasuke felt himself grow harder inside Naruto. "Sasuke!" Naruto clawed onto his lover's back surprised by the sudden heat radiating inside him. Had Sasuke just gotten bigger?! Holllyyy Shiiitt!

Naruto began to lift himself and allowed gravity to pull his body back down onto Sasuke. It was perpetual bliss when Sasuke started to stroke his cock to match his thrusts. "Shit Sasuke!"

"You're too damn hot in that dress." Naruto knew he was close to his climax and bounced up and down rapidly on Sasuke's cock.

"I-I'm going to c-come!" The clenching and tightness surrounding Sasuke drove the raven to help Naruto with angling his thrusts. "Uhnn!"

"Come for me Naruto." Sasuke ordered digging deeper into Naruto if that were even possible now. The maid rode him fervidly his words becoming unintelligible. Naruto clawed at Sasuke's exposing his neck. The boy continued to roll his hips granting white stars to cloud his vision whenever he felt his lover's cock hit that special place inside him. "Hgn!" Sasuke nuzzled his teeth against the exposed flesh of Naruto's neck sinking his teeth to imprint a love bite for all to see and know that Uzumaki Naruto was his and only his. The pain shooting from his neck sent him on the edge drawing out his orgasm. Naruto came all over Sasuke's chest and soiled the maid outfit. He didn't stop riding inducing his orgasm to grow painful.

Feeling the passage squeezing the life out of him, Sasuke spilled inside Naruto with a low groan and grunt. "Sas..uke.." Naruto whispered shivering from the aftermath of his intense climax. He could feel Sasuke's heat filling his hole marking him as Sasuke's only. "Naruto," Sasuke said cupping his chin to pull him into a searing kiss. Groaning slightly as Sasuke thrust shallowly until he spilled the last of his semen inside, Naruto suddenly got the sense to punch Sasuke.

The man had just freakin' done as he pleased! "Next week when we visit Itachi at the hospital, you'll dress like a nurse and I'll be the doctor," Sasuke stated seductively. "Then again…I'm not completely satisfied with the room service. I say an extra night or two would so some good."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**AN: Oh Itachi's a doctor in case anyone's wondering why he's at the hospital…**


End file.
